El águila y el león
by Erikawaii95
Summary: La regla de las amazonas es explícita. Si un hombre ve el rostro de una de ellas, la amazona debe matarlo o enamorarse de él. Aioria vio el rostro de Marín y ambos encontraron el vacío legal en esa regla... Aioria está vivo. Está en Asgard y Marín va a ir a buscarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **: Los personajes, algunas locaciones y demás de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Toei animation.**

* * *

 **El águila y el león.**

 **Prólogo**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ella.**_

Dicen que tiene sangre de traidor, nadie quiere acercársele.

Es portador de la armadura dorada de leo, aun así, decide no vestirla en todo momento. Es majestuoso, como un león. Yo creo que es noble, que es admirable. Un chico humilde, que carga un estigma que no debería.

 _ **Él.**_

Entre las amazonas, es la más estratega.

La he visto luchar. Es ágil y fuerte, como un águila. Me dijo que puede ver detrás de lo superficial, que no soy una mala persona, que me castigo demasiado por los errores de mi hermano.

En el santuario es la única que quiere hablar conmigo.

 _ **Ella.**_

Me descuidé, vio mi rostro.

La regla de las amazonas me da dos opciones: Debo matarlo o enamorarme de él.

 _ **Él.**_

Vi su rostro, es hermosa.

Esquivé todos sus golpes. La diferencia entre rangos me lo dejó fácil, pero no puedo decir que ella no luchó.

Yo no quería destruir su orgullo, así que también lo hice, pero sin usar todo mi poder.

" _Es una regla sin sentido"_

Le dije cuando ya la noté cansada.

Tenía que dejarle en claro que no sería yo quien le cortaría las alas.

 _ **Ella.**_

" _Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, nadie tiene por qué enterarse de lo que pasó"_

Me susurró tendiéndome su mano para que me levante del suelo.

Yo tenía razón, él es un hombre amable.

Sin darme cuenta, en ese momento empecé a seguir la segunda opción de la regla.

 _ **Él.**_

Ese secreto nos unió más que nunca, por irónico que parezca.

Cada día la admiraba más. Ahora era maestra de un aspirante a caballero, un chico llamado Seiya.

Mi mente sólo podía pensar en su roja cabellera, en sus ojos cafés.

En volver a ver su rostro.

 _ **Ella.**_

Sus ojos verdes me daban calma.

Me dio fuerzas para soportar la batalla entre Seiya y Cassios por la armadura de pegaso. Mi alumno salió victorioso ¡Qué orgullo!

En ese momento le agradecí, para mis adentros, el permitirme seguir mi camino como caballero femenino.

Ahí me di cuenta. Yo no había violado ninguna regla, yo ya lo estaba amando.

 _ **Él.**_

No hubo necesidad de palabras.

Ella vino a mi templo y se quitó la máscara, me dejó ver sus bellos rasgos faciales una vez más.

No pude frenar mi impulso y la besé.

 _ **Ella.**_

Me besó, tuvo mi alma entre sus labios y, aun así, me dejó ser libre.

" _Será nuestro secreto. No quiero que nada malo te pase, tampoco que dejes de ser una guerrera"_ murmuró.

Estábamos desafiando todas las reglas, poniendo nuestras vidas en peligro.

A los ojos del Santuario, él era el hermano y yo la maestra de la traición. La situación empeoraría si descubrían que éramos amantes.

Nos matarían a los dos.

 _ **Él.**_

Mi hermano no era un traidor. Murió en vano, a manos de un impostor.

Fui a desenmascararlo, con ella en mis pensamientos.

Si destruía la mentira, quizás podríamos ser libres.

Ella dejaría de sufrir la preocupación por su alumno y yo limpiaría el nombre del caballero de sagitario.

 _ **Ella.**_

Fue a luchar solo. ¡Detesto cuando hace eso!

Falló. La guerra contra el Santuario y el falso patriarca siguió, perdimos vidas muy valiosas.

La verdad siempre encuentra la salida, aunque sea tarde.

Todo volvió a la normalidad.

 _ **Él.**_

Por un tiempo no hubo motivos para luchar. Los caballeros de bronce habían vencido en Asgard y en la batalla contra Poseidón.

Vivimos días tranquilos, sólo pensando en nosotros, sin la presión de la guerra.

Nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro y nos lo dejamos en claro entre las sábanas.

Dicen que lo bueno dura poco y así pasó.

Hades no tardó en llegar.

 _ **Ella.**_

Tuvimos efímeros días felices hasta que las estrellas anunciaron el despertar de Hades.

Una nueva guerra iniciaba.

De nuevo muertes, destrucción; almas en pena que volvían para cumplir con una misión.

Él debía partir al inframundo y yo tenía que quedarme en el Santuario.

No hubo despedidas.

 _ **Él.**_

Ella odia las despedidas, por eso partí a cumplir con mi deber sin decirle adiós.

El enemigo es fuerte.

El juez del inframundo me derrota cobardemente, utilizando la barrera de Hades como escudo de mis ataques.

Perdí.

 _ **Ella.**_

Sentí su cosmos apagarse, luego volvió a encenderse unos segundos para la destrucción del muro de los lamentos…

La noticia llegó a mis oídos: Aioria de Leo pereció en la batalla junto al resto de los caballeros de oro.

Inundada en lágrimas, me autocastigué por nunca habérselo dicho.

Estaba claro, ambos conocíamos bien nuestros sentimientos. Pero no dejo de pensar...

Un _"te amo"_ no hubiese estado de más.

 _ **Él.**_

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago con vida?

Lo último que recuerdo es haberme reencontrado con Aioros y con mis otros compañeros de armas fallecidos para romper el muro de los lamentos. Luego, sólo luz.

Ahora me encuentro en un lugar gélido, casi sin vida.

Estoy débil, las piernas me fallan y me desplomo entre la nieve.

Cuando vuelvo a despertar, escucho a una muchacha de cabellera celeste discutir con los guardias de la mazmorra en donde me encerraron. La oigo nombrar un lugar que yo conozco.

Estoy en Asgard.

 _ **Ella.**_

El rugido de mi león es inconfundible, puedo reconocerlo con cada uno de mis sentidos, con cada partícula de mi ser, a miles de kilómetros.

No sé cómo ni por qué.

Aioria está vivo. Está en Asgard y voy a ir a buscarlo.

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Sí, lo sé. Tengo mil historias por terminar/actualizar. Créanme que en estos momentos estoy en eso. Pero a esta historia se la debo a alguien que me la viene pidiendo hace mucho.**

 **Mi novio es fanático de Aioria, cuando empezamos a salir, descubrimos que Marín es de piscis- al igual que yo- y desde ahí nos dimos cuenta que teníamos muchas cosas en común con esta parejita.**

 **Ahora sí puedo decir que soy la mejor novia del mundo (?)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Este fic no será muy largo, como mucho será un two-shot, pero estoy poniendo todo de mí para que quede lo mejor posible.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejar reviews y esas cosas preciosas que son el motor para que uno siga escribiendo n.n.**

 **Erii.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** **: Los personajes, algunas locaciones y demás de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Toei animation** **.**

* * *

.

" _No tenemos ese tipo de relación."_

Esa había sido la respuesta de Aioria ante el comentario de la simpática florista de Asgard de que ellos se veían bien como pareja. Y aunque ya habían pasado algunas horas e incluso otro conflicto más preocupante les había ocurrido; una guerra de los mil días que amenazó con estallar entre el leonino y aquél que se hacía llamar el santo de cáncer; todavía Lyfia tenía esa frase retumbándole en la cabeza.

No podía evitarlo, la negación le dolía. El muchacho le había ayudado, le había devuelto la esperanza y en un determinado momento, hasta le había robado el corazón. El rechazo la estaba quemando por dentro; pero no sólo eso sino el por qué y, aunque ella lo sospechara, quería sacarse todas sus dudas. Por eso, juntó valor antes de preguntar…

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? —balbuceó.

— ¿De qué hablas? —El león detuvo su andar y la miró, confundido.

— De la persona por la cual tuviste que aclarar que sólo somos amigos. —inmediatamente bajó la mirada, intentando esconder su tristeza ante tal afirmación.

El leonino abrió enormemente los ojos, sorprendido ante la deducción de la chica de Asgard. Meditó unos segundos sobre si responderle o no, hasta que recordó lo insistente que podía ser Lyfia cuando quería algo.

Suspiró pesadamente, cerrando los ojos. No sabía si era por nostalgia o resignación.

— Marin. —contestó tajante y siguió caminando.

— ¿Está en el Santuario? —quería saber más y no sólo para seguirse lastimando con la idea de que al griego no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Sino porque si ya existía una persona que había logrado domar al león, ella debía ser magnánima, hermosa… Tanto o más que la señorita Hilda.

— ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? —Aioria detestaba los interrogatorios, el tener que hablar de su vida personal con una persona que apenas conocía.

El recuerdo de la pelirroja era una constante en su cabeza, pero por cómo se estaban dando las cosas y con la guerra santa aún en curso, cabía la posibilidad de que ella no estuviera con vida. O tal vez sí pero, como ella le hubiese dicho, no era momento para pensar en esas cosas. Primero tenía que destruir Ygdrasil.

— Disculpa, no es mi intención molestarte. Es sólo que… Ella debe ser una gran mujer para que tú la quieras tanto. —sus ojos violáceos se llenaron de lágrimas.

— Lo es. —sonrió y volteó a verla—. ¿Estás bien Lyfia? Estás llorando…

— Es por el frío. —se excusó rápidamente, mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas—. No te preocupes, estoy bien. —Sonrió ante el ceño fruncido del león que la miraba completamente anonadado.

Continuaron caminando por los puestos de la parte más animada de Asgard sin articular palabra, sólo mirando la colorida, variada y deliciosa mercadería.

Mientras Lyfia estaba completamente entretenida conversando con la señora del puesto de frutas; averiguando por una posada donde hospedarse; Aioria sintió una electrizante presencia, ese embriagador aroma que reconocería en donde fuese.

No estaba lejos. No estaba en Grecia, donde debía. Su corazón empezó a palpitar con una rapidez tal que podría decirse que estaba queriendo salir de su pecho para ir con la persona dueña de él. ¿Qué hacía ella en Asgard?

Siendo más impulso que caballero dorado, fue en su busca. Olvidándose de Yggdrasil, de su promesa a Lyfia, de todo.

— ¡Aioria! —le gritó la asgardiana al verlo correr. Pero no hubo respuesta, Aioria no se detuvo.

— **X—**

— ¡¿Marin?!

No se podía equivocar, la había sentido en unos puestos no muy lejanos. Por alguna razón, la presencia se alejó cuando fue detectada por él.

Inspeccionó el lugar con la mirada. Nada. Caminó unos pasos más hasta meterse en un callejón. Estaba por volver a abrir la boca para llamarla nuevamente, cuando la detectó detrás de él.

Ella se acercaba corriendo, con el puño firmemente cerrado, con la clara intención de atacar.

— ¡Marin!

El leonino esquivó su golpe, sólo fue cuestión de un parpadeo para él. Por más confundido que estuviese, sus reflejos seguían intactos.

Puñetazo tras otro, patadas, elegantes saltos y volteretas.

El águila seguía atacando y el león seguía rehuyendo a sus golpes, pero Aioria pronto pudo detectar la duda en sus técnicas y en su mismo cosmos.

Era como si ella no estuviese meditando sus movimientos, como si estuviese lanzando los golpes por lanzar; algo anormal en su conducta. Marin era de las personas más analíticas que había conocido cuando de batallas se trataba ¿Por qué estaba peleando así?

La examinó: no traía puesta su armadura —más bien la llevaba en su pandora box, la cual cargaba en su espalda— llevaba unos jeans azul claro y estaba cubierta con un sobretodo color crema.

Claramente ella no se veía bien. Se notaba que no había dormido en días. Tenía la mirada ojerosa, perdida y triste. Al no portar la máscara, podía leerle fácilmente las emociones. Preocupado, se preguntó si ella había salido del Santuario sin autorización.

— Hey… —susurró y la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca. Y aunque no la dijo, la pregunta podía leerse en sus ojos: _¿Por qué me atacas?_

— Tú… habías muerto. —contestó ella, confundida y rehuyendo a la felina mirada del otro. Frunciendo el ceño para no llorar.

— Sí, yo morí. —dijo soltando su muñeca y levantándole sutilmente el mentón para que lo mirara y entendiera que se trataba realmente de él—. Y no sé por qué, pero ahora estoy aquí. —sonrió mientras le acariciaba el rostro con adoración, con ternura— Extrañaba ver tu rostro.

— Se acercó más para besarla, pero ella lo detuvo con su mano derecha.

— No me dijiste nada. Ni siquiera por cosmos. —le clavó la mirada con severidad, pidiendo una explicación.

— ¡Aioria! ¡Al fin te encuentro! —interrumpió una agitada voz.

Segundos después, se dio cuenta de la presencia de la pelirroja y se quedó perpleja ¿Aioria había salido corriendo para seguir a una chica? No pensaba que era de ese tipo de hombres. La pregunta se le escapó de los labios:

— ¿Quién es ella?

Marin frunció el ceño nuevamente.

— ¿Te parece correcto llegar a un lugar e interrumpir una conversación entre dos personas? —contestó con un tono imperceptible.

Ya había visto a la chica de cabellera celeste con su león y no estaba muy contenta al respecto; pero si algo había aprendido en sus años como guerrera era a no mostrar sus flaquezas y sentimentalismos ante sus enemigos, sólo a demostrarles altura.

Aioria sólo pedía que la tierra se lo tragara. ¿Podía existir una situación más embarazosa que esa?

— Ella es Marin. —dijo dirigiéndose a la asgardiana, con la esperanza de que ella comprendiera que no era un buen momento para sus preguntas.

— ¡Oh! —sólo eso atinó a decir y luego de un silencio incómodo y sepulcral, volvió a hablar—. Bien, estaré en la posada sobre la que nos estuvo comentando la señora del puesto de frutas. Supongo que te veré más tarde —miró en dirección a Marin y le sonrió—. Gusto en conocerte, Marin.

La pelirroja no contestó y mientras veía como Lyfia se marchaba, lanzó la pregunta:

— ¿Quién es ella?

— Lyfia.

La amazona lo fulminó con la mirada, dándole a entender que no quería que la tomara por tonta.

— Ya escuché que se llama Lyfia. —bufó—. ¿Vas a explicarme algo? ¿Por qué estás aquí, con vida? ¿Cómo…?

— Tranquila, —interrumpió—. voy a explicarte todo; pero primero… —la acercó hacia él y la besó—. Estoy aquí y estoy contigo —le susurró mirándola a los ojos, dejando que su frente chocara con la de ella y que sus narices casi se rozaran.

La amazona quería derrumbarse a llorar, días atrás esto le había parecido imposible. Cuando sintió que Radamanthys había hecho desaparecer el cosmos de su amado, creyó que lo había perdido para siempre, que sólo existiría en sus memorias.

Lo abrazó fuerte, para comprobar que no estaba soñando, que en verdad era él. Su aroma, el tacto de su piel… definitivamente era Aioria, su Aioria.

— Creí que…— balbuceó, pero el caballero de leo no la dejó terminar, estrechándola aún más entre sus brazos.

— Shhh… no lo digas si te hace daño. —le besó la frente y la alejó de él por unos segundos para examinarla bien—. No has comido ni descansado bien en días. —comentó, haciendo un gesto de desaprobación que en realidad escondía culpa. Imaginaba que la noticia de su muerte era la causa de que ella estuviese así.

— Tú tampoco te ves muy bien. —replicó.

— He estado algo débil, es cierto. —confesó y luego buscó una solución para ya no seguir con los reproches—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo y te cuento todo?

— ¿Y Lyfia?

Aioria respiró hondo y se tomó su tiempo para pensar en una respuesta que hiciera que Marin entendiera cómo eran las cosas realmente.

— Lyfia puede esperar. —sentenció finalmente.

Había dado en el blanco. Su preciosa águila comprendió ante esas palabras que; en ese mundo lleno de guerras, de dioses vengativos y de injusticia; ellos dos seguían eligiéndose y complementándose. Ni la muerte había logrado separarlos.

— **X—**

— Lamento haberte atacado. —murmuró mientras le daba un sorbo a la reconfortante y caliente sopa de fideos.

— No te preocupes por eso ahora. Come. —contestó el caballero de leo, tomando la cuchara para hacer lo mismo.

— Debo hacerlo; y debo disculparme con Lyfia… —siguió atormentándose—. Me comporté como una brabucona, peor que Shaina. Es que todo ha sido tan confuso…

— ¡Marin! —la regañó cariñosamente—. Luego te disculpas, si quieres. Estoy seguro que Lyfia va a entenderlo. Pero, deja de atormentarte y come tranquila.

— Siempre te preocupas por mí… —contestó ella, cambiando su sombrío semblante por una sonrisa.

Miró el lugar donde estaban: iluminado por diversos faroles que estaban colgados en la pared, mesas y sillas de madera. En algunas partes, la pared perdía el color blanco y en su lugar se notaban los cimientos de ladrillos. Una taberna de poca monta, para resumir.

Su rostro pintó una pícara sonrisa, Aioria era pésimo para elegir lugares.

— ¿En qué piensas? —inquirió el león, asombrado por el cambio de actitud.

— Nada en particular, sólo miraba el lugar. Entonces, de acuerdo con lo que me comentaste… —cambió de tema—. Los doce dorados revivieron aquí en Asgard y aún no saben exactamente por qué, sólo saben que deben destruir Yggdrasil y Lyfia los está ayudando con eso.

— Así es. —asintió—. ¿Tienes alguna noticia respecto a la guerra santa? Quizás pueda ayudarnos.

— No. —bajó la mirada con tristeza y la fijó en su tazón—. He estado de misión desde que tú te fuiste del santuario. Athena me pidió que buscara a Seika.

— ¿La hermana de Seiya?

— Así es. —respondió volviéndolo a mirar—. Estuvo frente a nuestras narices todo este tiempo.

Aioria amplió su mirada, sorprendido.

— ¡¿La encontraste?!

— Estaba en Rodorio. —contó—. Qué ironía ¿no? Estaba tan cerca de Seiya, pero perdió la memoria luego de golpearse fuertemente la cabeza. Ha estado viviendo allí desde entonces.

El caballero de leo no contestó nada. Sabía que la historia de Seiya tenía similitudes con la de su amada. Un hermano perdido, Touma, del que Marin no había logrado saber más nada. Desde que Seiya había llegado al santuario, lo había adoptado no sólo como su alumno, sino también como su hermano menor. Quería mucho al pegaso y siempre se involucraba cada vez que él estaba en problemas y necesitaba ayuda. Su empatía excedía a su rol de maestra.

— ¿Seiya sabe que la encontraste?

— No. —acompañó su negación con un movimiento de cabeza—. Luego de presentar a Seika a Shaina, Jabu y los demás, sentí tu cosmos…

— Y viniste. —terminó Aioria. La japonesa asintió y continuó.

— Tenía que comprobar que no me había vuelto loca. Volveré mañana por la mañana. Tengo que cumplir mi misión y tú la tuya. —explicó. Y en su voz podía oírse el dolor de pronunciar semejante cosa.

Nunca le habían resultado fáciles las separaciones ni las despedidas. Porque todo eso le recordaba a su hermano perdido, porque la última vez que había visto a Aioria no lo había hecho y esta vez quería hacerlo. Porque los dioses, cualquiera que fuera, le habían regalado una oportunidad y tenía que aprovecharla.

Se debatía entre lo apropiado y lo inapropiado, tenía que decírselo. Él merecía saberlo ¿Pero y si eso entorpecía su batalla?

El león la observaba. Siempre perdía a Marin. Su mente la abstraía y la separaba de él. En momentos como ese deseaba tener las habilidades de Mu; poder entrar en su cabeza, saber lo que pensaba, saber qué era lo que tanto la preocupaba para poder borrar con sus puños todo lo que a ella la lastimara; pero no podía.

Cerró su puño, deseando estrujar con él toda su impotencia.

— Si te vas mañana… —empezó tomando su mano. Marin tenía las manos frías, ella siempre había sido sensible a las bajas temperaturas y él lo sabía—. Disfrutemos del tiempo que nos quede. Aunque sean unas horas o unos minutos, no me importa. —acercó sus labios a las manos de ella y sopló para darles calor.

Marin inmediatamente se ruborizó, él seguía manteniendo su mirada en ella. Esa mirada cargada de deseo, de devoción, de ese _"eternamente tuyo"_ que de sus labios jamás saldría porque no eran palabras propias para que un guerrero pronunciara.

Si el águila tenía una maestría en algo, era en leer los ojos del león.

— Deberíamos irnos, ya está anocheciendo. —cambió de tema, con el pudor de no saber qué contestar, porque Aioria siempre la dejaba sin palabras.

El leonino asintió, se levantaron de su mesa, pagaron lo que debían y salieron nuevamente a las heladas calles de Asgard.

Como ya estaba anocheciendo, los dueños de los puestos estaban desmantelando sus mercancías, independientemente de cómo le hubiese ido a cada uno. _"Mañana será otro día."_ solían decirse a sí mismos para darse ánimos.

— ¡Miren, el muchacho de esta mañana está con otra chica!

— Ay, pero ésta es más bonita.

— ¡Qué suertudo es! —decían las voces de unos niños que ayudaban a su hermana a desmantelar el puesto de flores.

— ¡Shhh! ¡No sean descorteses! —los regañó ella.

Marin se detuvo, no entendiendo exactamente a lo que se referían, pero no era eso lo que había llamado su atención, sino un ramo de anaranjadas orquídeas que quedaba sin guardar.

El caballero de leo deseó tener una cámara fotográfica para retratarla; la amazona del águila siempre prestaba atención a todos los detalles cuando algo le gustaba: Sus cejas se enarcaban, su mirada se ampliaba y con el dedo índice dibujaba y desdibujaba sus labios. Estudiando cada detalle para guardarlo fielmente en su memoria.

— Ahora entiendo por qué dijiste lo de esta mañana. —susurró Helena, sacándolo de sus pensamientos —. Las orquídeas le gustan mucho, deberías obsequiarle unas.

— ¿Cuánto? —inquirió, volteándola a ver.

— Son gratis. Tómalo cómo una disculpa por mi comentario de hoy, es que a veces me sirve como estrategia de venta. —sonrió amablemente, contagiando a Aioria.

Luego, él se acercó a la ensimismada guerrera, la abrazó por la cintura y le susurró al oído:

— Son tuyas.

Acto seguido, le besó la mejilla.

Ella parpadeó unas tres veces y miró a Helena, para corroborar que lo que su amado le decía era cierto. La otra muchacha le sonrió, confirmándole, y dijo:

— Hacen una muy bonita pareja.

El santo de leo entrelazó sus dedos con la joven pelirroja y asintió, orgulloso.

— Gracias. —musitó Marin.

Se despidieron de la familia florista y siguieron su camino hasta la posada en la que Lyfia dijo que estaría.

El lugar no era ni muy austero ni muy lujoso. Si bien era simple, la posada contaba con algunos muebles de estilo rococó que le daban al lugar un toque muy fino.

— Oh, ustedes deben ser la pareja de la que me habló esa chica tan encantadora, bienvenidos. —comentó una señora mayor que llegaba a la recepción del lugar luego de que Aioria tocara la campanilla— Ella me dijo: "Cuando veas llegar a un muchacho rubio con una chica pelirroja, por favor, dales la habitación contigua a la mía." —citó, mirando la pared en donde estaban colgadas las llaves de las habitaciones—. Tomen, ésta es. —dijo después de seleccionar una en particular, extendiéndosela al leonino.

— ¿Lyfia ya pagó? —inquirió con sorpresa.

— Así es. —asintió—. Encontraran la habitación subiendo la escalera, segundo piso.

— Gracias. —Musitó el leonino, ya encaminándose a la habitación.

— Discúlpeme. —carraspeó Marín—. ¿Podría decirme cuál es el número de la habitación de Lyfia? —Aioria se detuvo en seco y la miró con atención.

— La 24, ustedes tienen la 23. —informó la dueña.

— Muchas gracias. —asintió y siguió los pasos del santo de leo.

Subieron las escaleras en ameno silencio hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación que les había tocado.

El griego introdujo la llave, le dio una vuelta y finalmente entraron. La chica japonesa encendió la luz, tiritando de frío.

Mientras se abrazaba a sí misma para calentarse, le dio una rápida mirada a la habitación: Un monoambiente con una cama pequeña, mesa y sillas de madera, una cocina que parecía impecable y dos muebles más del mismo estilo de los que había visto al entrar. Ni muy, muy ni tan, tan. Tenían lo justo y necesario para pasar la noche.

Aioria encendió la estufa, la había buscado mientras ella miraba el lugar, porque había notado que Marin tenía frío.

— Bueno, yo iré a ducharme. —anunció—. Ha sido un día largo.

— Muy largo. —terminó la pelirroja tirándose a la cama y, tomando el control remoto, encendió la televisión para entretenerse un rato.

Cambiaba los canales, uno tras otro. Todos hablaban del extraño eclipse solar que azotaba a la tierra. Los expertos intentaban darle una explicación lógica, pero no la encontraban.

Hastiada del tema, apagó el aparato.

Miró hacia la mesa, donde había dejado el ramo de orquídeas, y se dispuso a ponerlas en agua. Atrapada en el naranja, una idea le vino a la mente y separó unas cuantas.

— Aioria, voy a ver a Lyfia. —gritó abriendo la puerta. No esperó respuesta y salió del lugar.

Caminó unos pocos pasos y se detuvo ante el detalle del número: 24.

Respiró hondo y golpeó la puerta tres veces con la mano que le quedaba libre. Segundos más tarde, apareció una mirada violácea que se sorprendió al ver los ojos marrones de la pelirroja.

Confirmó lo que había sospechado anteriormente: Marin era una hermosa mujer, aun con el peso de las batallas sobre su cuerpo. Era imponente, tanto, que se sintió cohibida ante su porte y bajó la mirada.

Marin tampoco estaba demasiado cómoda con la situación. A Lyfia se le notaba en la mirada que era una buena persona. A eso se le sumaba todo lo que Aioria le había contado que ella estaba intentando hacer por Asgard, a todo lo que había sufrido, a lo sola que estaba… No se trataba sólo de una chica bonita, ella también la hubiese ayudado.

Se sentía tan tonta de que los celos le ganaran la partida. Porque no era estúpida, había notado cómo miraba a su león, había que ser muy despistado para no darse cuenta de los sentimientos que afloraban en ella; o había que ser Aioria. De todos modos y usando la lógica, nada justificaba su forma de actuar. Menos cuando siempre le había pregonado a Seiya sobre la importancia de analizar con frialdad todos los hechos antes de actuar.

— Yo… —balbuceó, bajando la mirada. No era fácil para ella, no estaba tan acostumbrada a hacerlo. Recordó las orquídeas y las mostró—. Disculpa cómo te traté ésta tarde.

La asgardiana sonrió, tomó las flores y abrió más la puerta.

— No era necesario que lo hagas, entiendo que todo haya sido extraño para ti. —Hizo un ademán con su cabeza—. ¿Quieres pasar?

Quizás si no hubiera tenido los minutos contados con su león, hubiese aceptado la invitación. Pero la situación era otra.

— Me encantaría, pero mañana tengo que partir muy temprano y debería descansar bien. —se excusó—. Sólo quería disculparme, Aioria me explicó todo y me sentí muy tonta. Es más… Gracias.

— ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué? —ladeó el rostro, confundida.

— Por cuidar de Aioria cuando estaba débil. —le dio la espalda. No por resentimiento, porque en su voz no había rastro de él, sino porque tenía herido el orgullo, pero no iba a admitirlo frente a nadie—. Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches. —repitió con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta.

— **X—**

Abrió la canilla de la ducha y dejó que el agua corriera libremente sobre su cabello rojo, sus hombros y el resto de su cuerpo.

Luego del shampoo y de enjabonarse el cuerpo, volvió a meterse debajo de la pequeña catarata de agua tibia. Su mente, ajena a la actividad que estaba realizando, navegaba en la duda, ahogándose en la incertidumbre…

— _Tal vez debería decírselo, es lo que corresponde_. —pensó acariciándose el vientre, lugar donde crecía un futuro ajeno a las guerras y a la discordia de los dioses.

Pero era tan ajeno a su realidad y a la de Aioria, que no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Quizás en otra situación estaría llena de dicha; pero parecía no haber lugar para eso, ya que no tenía demasiadas certezas: su amado había muerto, la guerra santa aún seguía y aunque el león había vuelto a la vida, no sabía si era algo permanente o momentáneo. Ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que ella fuese a sobrevivir a todos los acontecimientos.

— _Si se lo digo, entorpeceré su lucha_. —se dijo con algo de tristeza.

Cerró la canilla, determinada a no fantasear con la idea de la reacción del caballero de leo ante la noticia.

No se lo diría. Suficiente distracción había sido la aparición de ella. En la guerra no había demasiado lugar para sentimentalismos y Aioria era impulsivo en extremo. No era prudente agregarle carga alguna.

Tomó la toalla, secó todo su cuerpo y luego estrujó con ella su ondulada melena. Volvió a ponerse la misma ropa que tenía puesta antes: una remera negra y sus jeans azul claro, después de todo, no tenía otra cosa.

Salió del baño rogando que Aioria no se diera cuenta de lo dispersa que estaba. Si el leonino empezaba con preguntas, cedería y terminaría por decírselo, porque una parte de ella aún deseaba que él lo supiese.

Para su alivio, el león estaba dormido… o eso aparentaba; hasta que se le escapó una mueca que quería convertirse en risa.

— Eres pésimo fingiendo, Aioria. —bufó, chasqueando la lengua y acercándose a la cama —. Déjame espacio.

— Gánatelo. —desafió.

Marin entrecerró los ojos; como cuando el águila fija su objetivo, se prepara para abrir sus alas y lanzarse sobre él.

— No me dejas opción…

Al finalizar la oración, la caballero femenino se abalanzó sobre el protector del quinto templo y forcejeó con él hasta lograr tirarlo de la cama.

Lanzándole una mirada cargada de victoria, se estiró sobre su triunfo, acomodando sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

— Ahora soy yo quien no tiene lugar para dormir… —soltó desde el suelo—. ¡Qué problema…! ¿Verdad? —agregó con ironía.

La pelirroja cambió el semblante mientras veía como, segundos después, Aioria se incorporaba acercándose a la cama y la encerraba con uno de sus brazos, sin dejarle escapatoria.

— ¡A- Aioria! —balbuceó, completamente roja, mientras sentía cómo los labios del leonino pasaban de su mejilla a su cuello e iba acomodando lentamente su cuerpo sobre el de ella; intensificando los besos con caricias.

Al caballero de leo no le gustaba perder en lo absoluto; como fuera, siempre conseguía vencer en toda batalla que emprendiese.

Poco a poco, Marin fue cediendo. Sentía que los besos le quemaban de tal manera que le hacían desear más, como ya le había ocurrido en otras ocasiones.

Ahí se dio cuenta que la intensión de Aioria nunca había sido tener una disputa por el lugar en la cama; que el león estaba de cacería y que todos sus instintos la habían marcado a ella, al águila, como su presa; que había caído en sus garras una vez más…

Completamente rendida, enredó sus dedos entre los castaños cabellos de su amado y lo aferró más hacia ella. Mostrándole todo su consentimiento para dejarlo hacer.

— **X—**

— ¿Tienes frío? —preguntó mientras observaba como ella cubría su desnudez con las sábanas de la cama.

— Un poco. —contestó volteando la cabeza hacia él.

Pero no se trataba tanto del frío, sino más bien de pudor. Marin nunca iba a entender por qué a Aioria no le daba vergüenza su desnudez. Si lo analizaba mejor, era más por una cuestión de costumbre. A ella siempre le enseñaron que debía cubrirse hasta su rostro, que era deshonroso mostrar los atributos que la hacían mujer.

El caballero de leo la enredó entre sus brazos, atrayéndola más hacia él para brindarle calor y luego apoyó su mentón sobre los hombros de ella.

La guerrera cerró los ojos, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al darse cuenta de que probablemente esa iba a ser la última vez en la podría refugiarse en los brazos de su amado. Que la guerra acabaría también con ella. Que quería gritar la verdad que Aioria no sabía, por la injusticia que vivían, por el futuro que no tendrían. Se mordió los labios con mucha angustia.

Aioria notó el dolor en su águila, la notó con las alas rotas y odiaba desconocer el por qué.

— ¿Vas a contarme qué es lo que te tiene tan mal? —murmuró.

— No me ocurre nada. —mintió, respirando profundamente para esconder su congoja—. Sólo estoy cansada y quiero dormir.

El leonino tuvo un fortuito deseo de hacer estallar algo en la habitación. No existía nada que odiase más que los secretos y las mentiras. Sentía una extraña regresión a su niñez, porque Aioros también le había ocultado la verdad de sus acciones. Detestaba que lo quisieran proteger de la verdad, que no lo creyeran lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontarla. ¿Acaso no se había convertido en uno de los caballeros dorados más fuertes?

Había jurado destruir a la próxima persona que lo tratara así, pero se trataba de Marin. La situación no era fácil.

Suspiró con pesadez, resignándose a aceptar que existían cosas que su amada no quería confiarle.

— Sea lo que sea, y aunque no quieras decirme… —inició, abrazándola con fuerza—. Sólo quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo. No me importa si sobrevivimos a esto o no, pero cuando partí al castillo de Hades no me dejaste oportunidad de decírtelo... Te amo, Marin. —le confesó al oído y después le besó la mejilla.

— Yo también te amo, Aioria. —balbuceó derramando unas lágrimas.

Esa frase, que tanto había lamentado no decirle. Que por más que se entendiera le pesaba desde la noticia de su muerte. Finalmente se lo había dicho. Y aunque aún le quedaran cosas por decir, se sintió un poco más liberada y se quedó dormida.

Pero Aioria no podía dormir, seguía preocupado por eso que Marin no quería decirle. Dio un par de vueltas en la cama, tratando de ahuyentar el fantasma de la curiosidad; pero, aun así, no pudo conciliar el sueño.

La cabeza le estallaba, quería despertar a Marin y acribillarla a preguntas pero al verla profundamente dormida se detuvo a sí mismo.

Salió de la cama y se vistió, necesitaba un poco de aire. Si él no podía dormir no tenía por qué impedir que su amada lo hiciera.

Despejaría sus ideas y pensaría en alguna forma de llegar a la tan anhelada verdad.

— **X—**

Los ojos violáceos y sin brillo miraban hacia la nada helada. Sin parpadear ante el viento y completamente pérdida, Lyfia miraba desde la terraza de la posada al resto de Asgard. Entrecerró sus orbes y estos se tornaron más oscuros, enfocándose en Yggdrasil. Poco había de Lyfia en esa mirada…

Tan absorta estaba, que no notó cuando el viento le voló su pañuelo favorito, esa tela rosa con la que ataba parte de su cabello.

Para su suerte, el leonino también había ido allí y atrapó la prenda dando un salto.

— ¿Lyfia? —musitó, observándola con extrañeza. Ella estaba ahí, parada frente al barandal, completamente ausente.

Ante el llamado, la chica volvió en sí.

— ¿Sí? —volteó a ver y se sorprendió. No esperaba verlo, supuso que tenía muchas cosas que conversar con Marin y, sin embargo, estaba allí: solo—. ¿Aioria?

El muchacho sólo asintió, acercándose a ella, y le entregó el pañuelo.

— ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? —preguntó mientras volvía a atarse su cabello.

— No… —se sinceró, y miró por unos segundos el paisaje… diciéndose a sí mismo que lo mejor sería ocupar su cabeza en otros asuntos—. Tal vez sea por el cosmos de esta tarde. Tengo un mal presentimiento. —agregó, optando por conversar sobre otros asuntos que también lo preocupaban, pero que creía que estaba en su poder resolverlos.

Habló sobre la sospecha de una batalla entre dos de sus dorados compañeros y le pidió a Lyfia que le comentara todo lo que supiese con respecto a Andreas y los guerreros divinos de Asgard. Por Marin y los caballeros de bronce tenía cierta información, pero quizás, por alguna influencia del Yggdrasil, estos fueran un poco distintos a los que se enfrentaron los de bronce.

La asgardiana le comentó con detalle sobre cada uno de los guerreros y sus aptitudes. Pero, cuando terminó su largo discurso, aún tenía una pregunta rondándole en la cabeza…

— ¿Cómo está Marin?

Aioria se quedó en silencio por unos minutos y apretó sus puños.

— No lo sé. —contestó francamente, agachando la mirada. Lyfia hizo lo mismo.

— Vino a disculparse conmigo y me regaló unas flores, yo le dije que no era necesario…

— Marin es así, siempre quiere ser correcta. —comentó con una sonrisa—. Aprecia su gesto, porque no suele disculparse.

— Parece una buena mujer, quisiera conocerla un poco más… —confesó—. pero no creo que eso sea posible ya que se va mañana.

Luego de otro silencio en el que se notaba la preocupación del leonino por la pelirroja, Aioria volvió hablar.

— Deberías irte a dormir, y yo también. Mañana temprano, nosotros también debemos partir.

Quizás, la mañana le traería respuestas; quizás podría preguntarle. Nada iba a poder resolver ahora.

— **X—**

La despertó el estruendo de la habitación vecina…

— ¡Maldición! —oyó el inconfundible grito de Aioria.

Apresuradamente, salió de la cama, se cambió y se dirigió hacia allí. Temiendo que algo malo le estuviese pasando al leonino.

— ¡¿Aioria?! —gritó golpeando la puerta.

Pero el caballero de leo no respondía.

En su desesperación trató de forzar la entrada, arrojando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre la puerta y girando el picaporte. Para su sorpresa, la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave, por lo que ingresó al lugar a los tropezones…

— Aioria… —murmuró preocupada al verlo de espaldas, aferrándose a la mesa, con todos los destrozos a su alrededor. Su vista buscó inmediatamente a Marin, pero no había rastros de ella. Antes de que hiciera la pregunta, el león contestó, sin abandonar su posición.

— Marin se fue.

Lyfia notó una carta en el suelo con una sofisticada caligrafía. Sin importarle el permiso del otro, la tomó y la leyó:

" _Aioria:_

 _Perdóname por irme sin aviso, pero esta es la única manera que encontré para no entorpecer nuestras misiones._

 _No puedo seguir lamentándome por la mala suerte que hemos tenido. Nacimos guerreros y debemos morir como guerreros, pero creo que también mereces saber la verdad..._

 _Si sobrevivimos, si los dioses nos regalan alguna oportunidad, ven a buscarme._

 _Estaré esperándote con un nuevo futuro, una nueva vida y el niño o niña que sigue creciendo en mi vientre. Pero primero, debemos abrir las puertas a una era de paz._

 _Destruye Yggdrasil, yo ayudaré a Seiya contra Hades._

 _Hasta entonces, no me busques._

 _Te amo._

 _Marin."_

— ¡Aioria! —exclamó luego de terminar de leer, acercándose a él y tomándolo del brazo para hacerlo reaccionar—. ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarla, ella no debe…!

— ¡Silencio! —rugió enfurecido, dejándola pasmada. Pero al ver el desconcierto en su semblante trató de calmarse—. No tiene caso, ella tiene razón. —agregó cerrando los ojos con fuerza para retener sus lágrimas—. Si Hades gana la guerra santa o si Andreas cumple su objetivo, no existirá un futuro para mi hijo...

— Entiendo… —susurró la asgardiana, bajando la mirada para acentuar su tristeza.

— No quiero perder más tiempo. Debo destruir ese maldito árbol ya mismo. ¡Vamos, Lyfia!

— ¡Sí! —respondió con determinación.

— **X—**

 _Grecia, Santuario, unas semanas después…_

Era difícil hacer desaparecer la punzada en su pecho. Los días habían pasado como un torbellino, destruyendo todo a su paso.

El santuario estaba en ruinas, ya no le quedaban nada más que recuerdos allí. Hasta las orquídeas que Aioria le había regalado se habían marchitado.

Para colmo, también había encontrado a su hermano Touma sólo para volver perderlo. Tuvo que ver cómo moría entre sus brazos, sin poder hacer nada contra el Dios Apolo.

El peso de la guerra hasta había dejado a Seiya al borde de la muerte, sin ningún tipo de reacción favorable luego de semanas. Su pronóstico no era muy alentador, pero Athena y Shaina se encargaban de cuidarlo y, algunas veces, ella también.

La vida en el santuario se le hacía cada vez más difícil. Más cuando estaba condenada a ver cómo los dioses habían castigado a su amado por toda la eternidad en ese maldito pilar junto a los otros caballeros de oro. Incluso caminar por allí se le hacía insoportable.

Se abrazó a sí misma, acariciando su vientre, recordando cuál era la razón por la que continuaba con vida.

Estaba tan inmersa en su tristeza que no le dio importancia a los pasos que provenían detrás de ella.

— Marin…

Volteó, con la esperanza de que los dioses hubieran escuchado sus plegarias, con el deseo de encontrarse con la castaña cabellera de su amado.

— Lyfia… —susurró desencantada—. ¿Qué te trae al santuario?

— Aioria. —respondió con los ojos cargados de llanto al ver el rostro del aludido en el pilar—. Él me dio algo para ti…—comentó, descolgándose del cuello el colgante que el leonino le había regalado minutos antes de dejar de existir—. Me lo dio para que te lo entregara.

La japonesa conocía ese colgante, era el único recuerdo que el león guardaba de su hermano, el único que se permitía portar. Incluso cuando lo llamaban "traidor".

Temblorosa, se acercó para tomarlo. En el acto, trastabilló. De no ser por la peliceleste hubiera caído al suelo.

La asgardiana la miró, preocupada. Notando cómo las lágrimas le corrían a borbotones detrás de la máscara.

— ¡Oh, Marin! —la abrazó repentinamente, también empapada en lágrimas—. ¡Lo lamento tanto!

Se quedaron así por unos minutos, refugiándose la una con la otra. Hasta que Marin inspiró, sacando fuerzas de su inagotable espíritu de guerrera, y la separó de ella.

— Gracias… —musitó.

Le pidió que se quede a tomar algo con ella, que quería que le contara con todo detalle cómo habían sido los últimos segundos de su amado. Sin resentimiento de por medio. Sólo buscaba hallar un poco de paz, recordarlo…

Así fue como, en su cabaña, puso a hervir agua e hizo un té para ambas.

— Sé que es estúpido preguntarlo, pero… —musitó la asgardiana—. ¿Cómo estás?

— Si llevo puesta la máscara, bien. Supongo. —dijo entregándole una taza.

— Ha sido un poco extraño verte con ella…

— Estoy obligada a usarla, no importa qué, —respondió con una amarga sonrisa, sentándose a la mesa—. Pero dentro de mi cabaña puedo estar sin el peso de esa ley. Ahora estoy sola, no tengo alumnos que cuidar…

— ¿Ley? —Lyfia parpadeó unas cuantas veces.

— Las caballero femenino estamos obligadas a esconder nuestra feminidad, eso requiere ocultar hasta nuestros rostros, para poder pelear a la par con los hombres. —hizo una pausa para darle un sorbo a su té—. Si un hombre ve el rostro de una caballero femenino ella debe matarlo o enamorarse de él.

— Ya veo… —dijo luego de beber parte de la infusión—. Aioria vio tu rostro ¿No es así?

— Así fue —afirmó con nostalgia—. Incluso intenté matarlo, pero él fue tan amable y comprensivo…

— Que te enamoraste. —terminó Lyfia—. Su bondad fue lo que más me… —se detuvo de inmediato, para no decir cosas innecesarias o irrespetuosas para Marin—. Lo lamento yo no… ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué dije eso!

— No te preocupes. —irrumpió—. Hace mucho que me di cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia él. —sonrió.

Lyfia buscó un poco de resentimiento en ese gesto, pero no había ni una pizca de él. Era como si Marin supiese cuál era su lugar en el corazón del leonino, y cuál era el que ocupaba ella: una amiga, otra persona más a la Aioria le había prometido que la protegería y ayudaría. Sólo eso.

— Él te amaba mucho… —inició—. Cuando te fuiste estaba dolido y enojado, creo que a él le hubiese gustado saberlo antes. —miró hacia el vientre de la amazona del águila y luego de un largo silencio, agregó—. ¿Hace cuando lo sabes?

— Lo supe luego de que Aioria muriera en Hades.

Respondió tan tajante, que la peliceleste bajó la mirada, sintiéndose incapaz de seguir preguntando.

— Dijiste que estaba molesto… —balbuceó Marin.

— No por la noticia. —la interrumpió—. Estaba molesto por no poder hacer más, por tener que dejar que te fueras. Por eso me dio esto, por eso vine hasta aquí Marin… —se acercó y la tomó de los hombros—. Para que tú puedas continuar y vivir tu vida de una forma tranquila, como prometiste hacerlo con él. ¡Debes vivir Marin, mereces ser feliz aunque él no esté!

La amazona del águila se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, procesando cada palabra que había dicho Lyfia. Luego, bajó la mirada y se zafó del agarre de la otra.

—Eso ya lo sé. —soltó.

— ¿Eh?

— Desde que terminó la guerra contra Hades, he estado pensando…—explicó dejando que su mirada se perdiera en las maderas del techo de su cabaña—. Quizás deba alejarme por un tiempo del santuario. Ya no hay guerras, no las habrá por mucho tiempo, ya no hay motivos para luchar. Ahora estamos en una época de reconstrucción, pero yo no puedo reconstruirme a mí misma estando aquí… ¿Sabes? Sé que suena ilógico, he estado esperando que Aioria regrese, de alguna u otra forma, por eso seguía aquí… —confesó—. Tenía miedo de que no fuera a encontrarme si me iba. —Sonrió, acariciando con sus dedos el objeto que la nórdica le había entregado y que ahora descansaba en su cuello. Luego miró a la otra, con los ojos repletos de lágrimas—. Ahora sí puedo irme, además… —se refregó los ojos con el dorso de la mano para no dejar que las lágrimas cayeran—. Tengo otra persona en quien pensar… —dijo y con suavidad acarició su vientre.

Lyfia sonrió, feliz de que su visita sirviera de algo, de haber cumplido su objetivo.

— Supongo que ahora solo debes hablar con la señorita Athena y solicitarle su permiso.

— No será necesario. Desde que la guerra santa terminó, ella nos ha dicho que podíamos irnos al lugar que quisiéramos si no deseábamos permanecer en el santuario, que nos merecíamos un buen descanso luego de tanta tragedia y que nos llamaría de ser necesario. —informó—. Ya hay otros caballeros que han utilizado esta disposición… y muchos otros, como yo, se han quedado aquí.

Mientras contaba esto, Marin repasaba en su mente los nombres de quienes se habían marchado del santuario: Shun volvió a la Isla Andrómeda para cumplir su promesa con June; Shiryu, a los Cinco Picos con Shunrei, aunque dejó en claro que volvería para ocupar su puesto como el nuevo patriarca; y Hyoga estaba en Siberia. De Ikki no sabía con seguridad, pero según rumores estaba en la Isla Kanon.

Todos los demás, se habían quedado en el santuario; muchos, al igual que ella, porque no tenían un lugar donde volver, ni nadie que los estuviese esperando.

— ¿Y dónde irás? —preguntó con timidez—. Perdona, no tienes que decírmelo si no…

— Volveré a Japón. —la cortó con una sonrisa—. Después de todo, Kyoto es mi ciudad natal. Algo podré hacer allá.

— Ya veo… —sonrió—. Cuando al fin te instales, prométeme que me dirás dónde vives para poder visitarte a ti y a… —tocó el vientre de la pelirroja—. ¡Aioria junior! —ambas rieron ante tal ocurrencia.

— Todavía ni sé su sexo, ni he pensado en nombres… pero, sinceramente, me encantaría tener un varón.

— Será varón. —afirmó—. No sé cómo explicártelo, pero… digamos que tengo el fuerte presentimiento de que así será…

El águila sonrió… no todo estaba perdido después de todo. Había hallado en Lyfia una nueva amiga; una persona con quien podría contar de ser necesario, sin tener que ocultarse detrás de la máscara. Abriría sus alas rotas e intentaría recuperarse y volar hacia una nueva vida.

Quizás podría tener ese futuro lleno de paz que tanto deseaba con Aioria, porque después de todo, sabía que no estaría sola.

 **Fin.**

.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** **:**

 ***Siente venir a la muchedumbre con antorchas para incinerarla* ¡NO ME MATEN! D:**

 **Afff... si yo tuviera que explicarles LAS VECES que escribí y reescribí este fic ;_;**

 **Marin se me hizo un personaje EXTREMADAMENTE complicado de manejar, y hasta no estoy tan segura de haberlo hecho bien… (Les pido mil disculpas u_u)**

 **Aioria es bastante simple, pero con alguna que otra cosa como que también se me hizo un poco complejo. Tengo que re super aclarar, que mi visión de él super tierno, relajado y cariñoso con Marin viene más del anime que del manga. Sólo tienen que mirar esas escenas ¡Aioria es muy tierno con ella! No se comporta tan adusto como con el resto, eso fue siempre algo que me llamó la atención (y por eso los shippeo jaja).**

 **Quizás parezca que el final es un poco abrupto… pero eso es porque VA A HABER UN EPÍLOGO. Lo estoy planificando bien.**

 **Creo más que necesario aclarar que poco, y casi nada, estoy usando de ND o Ep.G Assassins acá. Todo es casi puro SoG y el final de la guerra contra Hades. Tomé alguna que otra cosa del "Tenkai hen" y mi propio y mero gusto de cómo me gustaría que SS terminara: al igual que Bt'X, pero que el sacrificio de Seiya, los dorados y los demás REALMENTE SIRVA PARA CREAR UNA ERA DE PAZ, SIN GUERRAS MÁS SANTAS A FUTURO.**

 **Que Aioria y Marin tuvieran un bebu siempre lo quise… pero Kurumada me arruinó esa posibilidad con ND ;_; (?)**

 **Otra cosa que me parece importante destacar es el rol de Lyfia… Al principio, sólo iba a hacer que Marin la maltratara un poco, la iba a dejar con el kokoro rompido (?) y ya. Esa iba a hacer toda su participación. Como motivo de celos, como la tercera en discordia…**

 **¿Pero saben qué? Luego me di cuenta que todo eso iba a ser MUY cliché… :/ y decidí cambiarlo, además, no me convencía mucho la idea de Marin reaccionando irrisoriamente, siendo que es una guerrera estoica de pies a cabeza. (Por esa misma razón, también tuve mucho presente el tema de la guerra santa, de la batalla contra Andreas, de sus deberes como guerreros etc. Ya que estamos hablando de dos personajes que viven para pelear, se me hizo que todo debía ser más cuidado, más de detalles y no tanta cursilería hablada o sólo un enfoque en el romance… Es un romance en tiempos de guerra, con todo lo que eso implica). Volviendo a Lyfia y su participación, debo confesar que me pasó algo extraño… ¡Terminé adorándola! Jajaja (y eso que la detestaba bastante). En este rol que le di, me pareció interesante, realmente pienso que son cosas que ella hubiese hecho.**

 **Empecé a notarle detalles que no había notado por estar tan cegada y enojada por el shipping a Aioria.**

 **Plus a esto, debo confesar que me he inspirado bastante para la relación Marin-Lyfia (COMO AMIGAS, NO PIENSEN NADA RARO PLZ) en un cuento de Abelardo Castillo, que leí en el curso de ingreso que estoy haciendo en la universidad, que se llama: "La mujer de otro". (Creo que el titulo puede comentarles bastante sobre la trama, les sugiero que lo lean ¡Es precioso!)**

 **Ah, eso jaja… Empecé la universidad (de nuevo, con otra carrera xD). Espero tener el suficiente tiempo para aparecer por aquí con el inicio de cursada (De todas maneras, prometo hacerme el espacio… de hecho, debería estar terminando una tarea y vine a traerles esto jajajaja). Estoy muy contenta de al fin emprender con algo de lo que estoy 100% segura, estudiar letras. Espero pulir mi escritura cada vez más, y que ustedes puedan disfrutarlo…**

 **En fin, creo que no tengo más nada que aclarar. No me golpeen mucho plz, créanme que yo sufro con mis personajes u_u**

 **Cualquier consulta, duda, o lo que sea… ¡Pueden mandarme imbox o dejármela en las reviews tan bonitas q sé que van a dejar! n.n (?)**

 **Gracias por leer, realmente espero que les haya gustado y que la espera haya valido la pena…**

 **Erii :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** **:** **Los personajes, algunas locaciones y demás de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Toei animation** **.**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

.

Cuando desperté esta mañana decidí hacer lo mismo de siempre, lo más divertido para mí:

Me escapé del futón, salí del dojo donde vivo con mi mamá —que a esa hora siempre está dando clases a sus alumnos— y me escondí entre los arbustos, esos que están al lado del gran árbol de cerezos del patio. Tenía que ser sigiloso ¡Mamá tenía que pensar que yo seguía durmiendo!

Ya sabía su horario y estaba muy seguro de que mi rival no tardaría en llegar.

Sabía que mi enemigo estaba enamorado de mi mamá, que siempre que llegaba la trataba con maneras elegantes y le dedicaba sonrisas que no me gustaban nada.

Mamá es mía y la protegeré de cualquier rufián que quiera acercársele. Aunque sé que ella es muy fuerte; que entrenó en Grecia y que ahora es una de las mejores maestras de arte marcial en todo Japón; me gusta protegerla.

Si tengo otros familiares, no los conozco. Muchas veces he tratado de preguntarle sobre mi papá y sobre su vida en Grecia, pero ella sólo pone una cara muy triste y me dice que todavía soy muy pequeño para que me explique ciertas cosas.

¡No soy pequeño, ya tengo cinco y me sé todas las vocales! Mamá dice que por eso soy muy inteligente. De todos modos, no le sigo preguntando porque no me gusta que esté triste.

La única que me cuenta un poco más de mi papá es la tía Lyfia, que no es mi tía de verdad, pero yo le digo así cariñosamente porque la quiero mucho. Cuando ella viene a visitarnos, mamá parece más feliz. La tía siempre dice que me parezco mucho a mi papá.

Supongo que de él saqué los ojos grandes y verdes. No tengo los rasgos orientales de mamá, de ella sólo heredé el rojo de mi cabello.

Hasta ahora, sólo sé esto de mi papá: que tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello castaño; que era griego y que mamá se pone triste al escuchar su nombre, Aioria.

Me gusta cuando mamá sonríe, se ve muy linda. Sus ojos se hacen más pequeñitos de lo que son y se le forman unos bonitos hoyuelos en las comisuras de los labios. Lo único malo es que eso pasa pocas veces.

La última vez que vino a vernos, la tía Lyfia me dijo que faltaba poco tiempo para que mamá vuelva a sonreír más a menudo. Yo no entendí a qué se refería.

Oigo pasos, sus pasos. Me acomodo bien detrás del arbusto que está cerca de la puerta de entrada y lo espero como estaba: en cuatro patas. Si mamá me viera, se reiría y diría que parezco un gatito. Muchas veces juego a ser un gato sólo para que ella se ría.

Pero esta vez no es un juego, es todo parte de un plan. Porque el cartero, mi enemigo mortal, le tiene miedo a los gatos. Lo supe porque mi vecino, que tiene un gato, me lo contó ayer después de jugar a las escondidas.

Ni bien escucho que abre la puerta de madera empiezo a maullar de manera ronca, así como cuando los gatos te advierten que están a punto de rasguñarte.

¿Sabían que el miedo se puede escuchar? Mamá me enseñó cómo.

Eché un vistazo fugaz y noté que aún no se había ido ¡¿Pero es que ese tipo nunca va a entender que no tiene que venir aquí?!

Empiezo a hacer bufidos, para darle aún más miedo, a maullar más… pero la presencia de mamá me hizo callar. Parece que terminó la clase temprano o algo así. No quiero que me regañe por andar asustando al cartero.

— Buenos días señorita Marin, se ve muy bonita el día de hoy —saludó el muy descarado.

— Muchas gracias —contestó ella. No le presta mucha atención a los halagos. A veces creo que es porque no le gustan—. Supongo que hay una carta para mi ¿no?

— Así es. —Escucho ruido de papeles, así que supongo que le debe estar dando algunas cartas. Seguro que hay carta de la tía Lyfia. ¡Ella y mamá siempre se están escribiendo cartas! —. Su gato parece peligroso, yo le recomendaría que llame a control de animales.

— ¿Gato? —contesta ella anonadada—. Pero si yo no tengo ga…

¡Oh, oh! ya se dio cuenta.

— ¡Raion! —gritó mi nombre, rayos… ¡Estoy en problemas! —. Estás detrás de los arbustos, ya te vi. ¡Ven aquí ya mismo!

Me asomé un poco para ver qué tan enojada estaba. Está muy enojada, cuando mamá se enoja, tiene mirada de águila.

Lo mejor en estos casos para mí, es poner cara de "cachorro de león", como diría la tía Lyfia. Si me acerco con los ojos tristes y haciendo puchero, a ella se le suele pasar un poco el enfado. Obvio era que ya de por sí tenía un castigo ganado.

Le hice caso, y fui donde ellos estaban. Cerca del pozo de agua.

— ¡Oh, así que sólo era este niño travieso! —dijo y sacudió mi rizada y roja cabellera. Sonaba tan falso que le miré la cara sólo para ver cómo le crecía la nariz por decir mentiras.

— Estoy segura de que Raion no quería asustarlo y que lo lamenta mucho —me clavó la mirada al decir lo último. Me da miedo cuando me mira así, estaba exigiendo que me disculpara. Pero yo no quería mentir, así que, también la miré enojado, para que me entendiera.

Mamá siempre me gana en los concursos de miradas, ¡es tan injusto!

— Lo siento. —mentí. Ahora a mí me va a crecer la nariz y me voy a volver de madera ¡Todo por culpa de este estúpido cartero!

Luego, el tipo sonrió; parecía un poco incómodo; y se fue.

Me puse contento por eso, aunque mamá seguía enojada conmigo. Me di cuenta porque se cruzó de brazos y me dijo:

— Ve a limpiar el dojo.

Yo sabía que no iba a salvarme de un castigo.

Mientras cargo la cubeta con agua en el pozo; mamá lee las cartas que llegaron, sentada en la entrada del dojo.

Recojo todos los tatamis y los guardo en un pequeño armario. Luego, escurro el trapo, lo dejo en el suelo y corro de un lado al otro del dojo tallando el suelo. Es divertido hacerlo. Trapeo y noto que cada tanto mamá me mira de reojo. Esa es su manera de cuidarme. Me deja hacer las cosas solo, pero siempre está observando por si pasa algo peligroso.

Al rato, la veo sonriendo mientras lee una carta.

— ¿Carta de tía Lyfia? —le pregunto, deteniéndome en la puerta.

— Termina y te cuento. —contestó.

Al parecer eran buenas noticias.

Me apresuré; incluso me resbalé sin quererlo, por atolondrado.

— Ya terminé ¡Dime! ¡Dime! ¡Dime! —canturreé a su lado.

— Estamos invitados a una boda… —contó, pero yo no la dejé terminar porque estaba muy emocionado. ¡Nunca había ido a una boda!

— ¿Quién se casa?

La tía Lyfia y Frodi —respondió y me talló la mejilla. Seguro que me ensucié un poco al limpiar.

Me puse muy contento por la tía Lyfia. Una vez me contó de Frodi y me dijo que eran amigos desde pequeños. Al año siguiente nos visitó con él. A mí me agradó Frodi porque sabía muchos juegos de chicos y jugaba conmigo. Tiene mi aprobación.

— Deberías bañarte, gatito. —me reprochó mamá, que seguía tallándome las mejillas.

— ¡Los gatos no toleran el agua! — le espeto, haciendo mohín.

— A bañarse, ¡he dicho!

Quería hacer reír a mamá, así que hice unos bufidos y fingí que la rasguñaba, pero le estaba haciendo cosquillas en las costillas.

Pensaba hacerle caso, no me gusta que ella se enoje conmigo. Empecé a caminar hacia la casa. Mamá me seguía.

De un momento a otro se puso extraña. Como si hubiese oído o visto algo raro…

— Espérame en el baño, Raion. Llena la tina como te enseñé y espérame ahí. Ya regreso…

Salió, sin dejarme tiempo a que le preguntara nada. Me preocupé muchísimo.

No quería desobedecerla otra vez, pero estaba muy preocupado por ella. Entonces esperé un rato y la seguí.

Miré por la ventana antes de salir al patio. Mamá estaba en la entrada que daba a la calle.

Abrí la puerta lentamente, para no hacer ruido y caminé de puntitas hasta mi escondite de siempre, el arbusto que está al lado del árbol de cerezos.

Mamá estaba tan distraída viendo algo, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que yo estaba cerca.

Eso me dio curiosidad. Me acerqué más a la puerta y cuidando que mamá no me viera, espié por la hendija.

Había un hombre alto, de pelo castaño claro, casi rubio, del otro lado. Tenía un peinado parecido al mío.

Mamá no dejaba de mirarlo.

— Dijiste que te buscara si los dioses nos regalaban una oportunidad… —murmuró. No sabía por qué, pero no podía parar de mirarlo, es como si lo conociera de algún lugar. Pero no creo que sea posible, no parece de por aquí y yo nunca he salido de Japón.

Parecía que mamá sí lo conocía. Por cómo lo miraba parecía que estaba viendo un fantasma. Ella frunció el ceño, como cuando me pide que le explique el porqué de mis travesuras.

— Por destruir Yggdrasil, Odin nos regaló un día… cada cinco años. —explicó y se acercó a mamá, que se puso a llorar mientras él la abrazaba.

¡¿Quién era ese sujeto para hacer llorar a mi linda mami?!

No iba a permitirlo, así que salí de mi escondite y corrí hacia él. Además, me hizo enojar porque parecía que quería besarla.

— ¡Deja en paz a mi mamá! —le grité mientras le di unas cuantas patadas.

— ¡Hey! —me gruñó levantándome en el aire. Este señor es muy fuerte ¡Qué impotencia!

Seguí pataleando, no iba a dejárselo fácil. Mientras tanto él miraba a mamá, con esos ojos verdes que se parecían a los míos… —. ¿Es él? —preguntó. Mamá sonrió y se enjugó las lágrimas.

— Sí. —le contestó.

¿Entonces este señor sí me conoce? No entiendo. Pero lo entendí cuando mamá agregó:

— Raion, él es Aioria.

Y yo también me puse a llorar.

Ahora entendía muchas cosas, como todo lo que tía Lyfia me contaba de papá y todos esos mitos y cuentos de dioses que a veces me contaba mamá.

— Papá, te extrañé mucho —balbuceé entre lágrimas. Aunque no sé por qué dije eso si nunca lo había visto.

Él no dijo nada, pero me abrazó fuerte. Después me dejó en el suelo y me acarició el pelo.

— Hay mucho que contarle… —dijo dirigiéndose a mamá.

— Lo sé. Por eso te estaba esperando, no quería hacerlo sola.

Los miré a los dos, parecían mejores amigos de toda la vida. Guardaban muchos secretos y se entendían con miradas.

No voy a mentir, tengo que admitir que me puse un poco celoso. Porque yo también quería entender.

Mamá lo invitó a pasar y le contó cosas que yo ya sabía. Así que sentí que también tenía ventaja. Yo también le conté cosas y le mostré unos dibujos que me habían quedado geniales.

Papá bromeó sobre mi cabello. Me contó que cuando era adolescente se lo teñía de mi color porque odiaba que lo compararan con el tío Aioros. Yo le dije que eso me parecía una tontería y que sólo las chicas se tiñen el cabello. Él se echó a reír.

Después le pregunté más cosas sobre el tío Aioros y si lo conocería algún día. Me contó muchas cosas y me prometió que de alguna manera iba a conocerlo.

Estaba muy contento. Tenía a mamá y a papá juntos, como la gran mayoría de mis amigos. Ellos se quieren mucho y eso me pone feliz.

Les dije que quería tener un hermanito.

Luego de eso me quedé dormido y cuando desperté, él ya no estaba, pero vi a mamá sonriéndole al cielo.

Ahora, al ver feliz a mamá, entiendo lo que la tía Lyfia me había dicho. Ahora sé toda la historia y que papá va a volver dentro de cinco años.

Mamá sonríe, y yo también.

.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** **:**

 ***suena la canción del aleluya* (?)**

 **Ya les dije, puedo tardar, pero siempre voy a terminar mis historias :3 *la tomatean***

 **Es gracioso porque terminé esto en una clase de psicopedagogía que estaba MUY aburrida. NO SIGAN MI CONSEJO :'v De verdad no estoy teniendo mucho tiempo, pero, algo que es positivo es que estoy aprendiendo muchísimas cosas, herramientas al narrar, etc.**

 **Como notaran, mi narrador bonito es el bebu de Marin y Aioria. Me parecía lindo algo narrado desde ese punto de vista. Use la repetición y oraciones cortas (y simples) como recurso jaja. (Ahora que me doy cuenta, todas las partes de este fic están narradas de una manera diferente jajaja)**

 **Espero que hayan querido mucho a este bonito, yo me re encariñé con él. Debo admitir que me inspiré mucho en Regulus para crearlo. Incluso hasta soy capaz de decir que es un Regulus pelirrojo :p**

 **En cuanto a su nombre, fui bastante sencilla:**

 **León= Lion en inglés (Pronunciación japonesa, Raion. Así lo escuché en un ending de Rurouni Kenshin, "It's gonna rain" y me pareció llamativo)**

 **Algunos de ustedes estuvieron pidiendo ciertas cosas (como el LyfiaxFrodi, que SÍ), so las incluí.**

 **Muchos pidieron que reviviera a Aioria y bueno… Odin les debía una a los goldies (? de todas maneras, quería conservar el carácter mitológico so decidí eso de "un día cada cinco años" inspirada también en "Piratas del caribe: en el fin del mundo".**

 **Eso de que Aioria se teñía el cabello de rojo está en Ep. G jaja. Probablemente haga algún oneshot gracioso sobre cómo a Marin le gustaba más el rubio y entonces Aioria se dejó de teñir (?) JAJAJAJA. No prometo nada ;_;**

 **Creo que no tengo mucho más por aclarar.**

 **Ah, quiero comentarles que tengo una página de Facebook. Ponen en el buscador "Erikawaii95" y les va a salir :3**

 **Gracias por haberme acompañado en esta enmarañada historia de amantes trágicos *suena el violín***

 **Espero sus bellísimas reviews; ese motor que, aunque esté con 20000 cosas, hace que continúe escribiendo y que todo valga la pena.**


End file.
